villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dashuri
'''Dashuri '''is the "First Moral" counterpart to Zetio (First Neutral) and Eclipse (First Evil). She came into being before Eclipse and Zetio. While Eclipse embodies hatred and destruction, Dashuri embodies love and creation, and all benelovence that results from it. Story The First Moral was born upon the creation of the Tribes of Light and Dark; an abstract entity formed from love, kindness, and benevolence. Once the two Tribes began to wage war, the First Neutral and Evil were born, each latching onto a human to sustain a physical form. The First Evil bonded with former hero Genesis, becoming Eclipse. The First Moral bonded with a woman named Libra, the former lover of Genesis who was slain by his own hand, and became Dashuri. Dashuri fled into space once her own world was torn apart between a war amongst the fabled Tribes of Light and Shadow. Soon after the "birth" of Eclipse, she reluctantly fought with all of her might against him, nearly destroying herself in the process. In the end, she trapped Eclipse within what would become the Shadow Core, and built the world Terralius around it as a prison. Dashuri's power was nearly depleted from her struggle. Reaching into the dirt, she formed the first Terrals out of clay and dust, breathing life into them. She encouraged them to make peace and grow with unity, and lived amongst them for a time. However, unknown to her, Eclipse's influence would be far too great for his prison to completely contain. The evil being began to whisper into the mind of Emperor Persez, and granted him a fraction of his power in exchange for his services. Not strong enough to fight against Eclipse's influence, Dashuri retaliated in her own way; she selected four people, and began to guide them into what eventually became a quest to destroy the mad emperor. These four champions of the goddess were Talia, Gale, Leaf, and Cynthia. Drawn by Eclipse into the Shadow Core, Persez was prepared to set the monster free, yet the four champions arrived, led by Talia who wielded the fabled Cherub's Gate. Persez was slain after a long and grueling battle and his empire began to crumble. After a short period of uneasiness, an era of peace settled in. Despite the first tainting of Eclipse's evil, Dashuri continued to have faith in the Terrals, knowing that many were still good at heart. Time and time again, conflict and war would arise, and Dashuri would select her champions, who each rose to the call and fought Eclipse's influence. One fateful day, however, Eclipse's plan succeeded; war broke out upon Terralius and the monster broke free from the Shadow Core. Powerless against Eclipse, Dashuri was beaten nearly to death. Eclipse taunted her for growing so attached to her creations, the Terrals, whom he claimed were violent and vicious at nature. He chose to leave her alive so that she could watch the eventual destruction of her beloved world, which he swore to her would be from his own influence. With the last of her powers, Dashuri tapped into the mysterious Destiny Force, shaping her own future for a time; as long as Terralius lived, she would be reborn again and again within the body of a mortal who had the power to change Terralius' future for the better once war and conflict arose. This worked for a great many more years until the Science-Magic War, which destroyed nearly all life on the planet. Dashuri's first appearance is in Omniwar (Non-Canon). Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Abstract Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Deathwalker 13000